youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
CreamHeroes
|image = 크집사.jpeg |username = UCkuA_gDjISfGgbdp02BUwyQ |style = Vlogs |join date = March 22, 2017 |vids = 12+ |update = Unscheduled |status = Active |channel trailer = |most viewed video = }} Claire, better known online as CreamHeroes (also known as Kittisaurus or Luvcat), is a South Korean YouTuber who makes videos with her seven cats, mostly inside her house. Claire owns an iPad and is often irritated by the cats who don't let her work. A previous channel "Cream Radio" has been deleted. The names of the seven cats are as follows: *LuLu *LaLa *CoCo *ChuChu *TT *DD *MoMo Claire has yet to reveal her face, but it's clear that she has reddish-brown hair and fair skin. She owns 3 channels. The Cats LuLu LuLu is the youngest of all the cats. LuLu is a male cat and one of the two cats who can imaginarily talk, the other one being MoMo. LuLu suffered from a hereditary and genetical disease. LuLu is an unusual cat. His mother was a Scottish Fold cat, while his father was a British Shorthair. The genetical disease caused a pain on his right front foot. He was taken to the veterinary hospital whose Doctor LuLu calls the "Porkchop Hospital Guy". LuLu is the most active of all the cats and partially likes Claire, and partially does not. He has light brown fur around his body with a darker shade on his back. He often gets into fights with MoMo in terms of occupation and food, while Claire has to calm them down. When food is being served, LuLu is the first one up for food roaming behind Claire everywhere. Sometimes, LuLu comes and sits down on Claire's laptop, typing up something stupid. LaLa LaLa is a cat with completely white fur. The only characteristic which distinguishes him from CoCo, who too has white fur, is his eyes. LaLa has Light-Blue eyes while CoCo has black eyes. CoCo CoCo is another cat with completely white fur. She has a bit more fur than LaLa. Claire has named her Dr. CoCo. CoCo loves snacks more than food. CoCo is a bit lazy and does not like being bothered by something. Unlike LuLu, she loves being brushed. ChuChu ChuChu is a cat who has golden-white hair all over her body and partial golden hair over her forehead. She has the most fur of all cats. She loves sleeping on Claire's couch and being cared for by her. She was adopted by Claire after she received a call from a person who noticed ChuChu as a stray kitten. Claire loved cats, and brought her home. She cared for her, and ChuChu grew up at Claire's house. TT TT has grey fur all over her body. She is the weakest of all the cats, and loves being brushed by Claire. At a time, she loved only snacks and not food and supplements. So, to find out which cat-food TT likes, she bought in many different brands of cat-food. TT loved every single brand, so, confused, Claire distributed the food among the seven cats so that they could have what they liked. DD DD has partial golden hair all over her body. DD is a male. She dislikes Claire more than he likes her, only because she is not given enough attention while recording videos. MoMo MoMo is the oldest of all the cats. MoMo is male. Claire symbolizes MoMo as "Chairman MoMo". He is the second cat who can imaginarily talk. MoMo has a rough voice, and likes being tapped by Claire on his back. MoMo has the flattest face of all, and has the sharpest call. Category:South Korean YouTubers Category:Female YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2017 Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers